Spring: A bakugure story (Katsuki Bakugou x Hayano Kamagure)
by KanekiBarbie
Summary: "A one-shot written for two images that portray a story."


**WARNING!**

Fluffy fluff

You'll find words no good for kiddos (strong language)

This one-shot is not canon in their story but based on their actual relationship

_**Read at your own risk!**_

/Art belongs to IzukiYia/

/Katsuki Bakugou and BNHA belong to Kouhei Horikoshi/

/Hayano Kamagure belongs to KanekiBarbie/

*****The owner of this story is KanekiBarbie. Please, don't repost, edit, translate... without permission!*****

* * *

**[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

Ten minutes had just passed since the last time I drove my gaze to the delightful sunny day through the window of the classroom.

Usually, when you know the bell is about to ring at any moment, you desperately check the clock at the top of the wall instead of anything else. Though I believe that being in the middle of the spring season was a good excuse to enjoy the lovely colors showering the little green places in the area of the U.A. Academy.

Still, the opposite part of my favorite season of the year that I always tend to forget no matter what, is that the weather is quite... _unstable_?

'_Unbelievable_.'

Pouring.

Literally, _pouring_.

And thunders.

Ten minutes had just passed. Only. _Ten_. Fucking. Minutes.

The poker face with which I stared at the grey clouds above me while they were releasing what it looked like all the water they hadn't released in the year turned into a glare as I kept remembering that I didn't bring an umbrella with me that day. I've always been too lazy to carry another thing to school that isn't my bag, so days like these always tricked me.

"Fuck! Is this shit going to stop fucking raining any day!?" Someone complained with absolute displeasure.

I could always recognize that characteristic angry voice without needing to look at its owner, in all honesty. I turned my head slightly to my right and found a very irritated Katsuki glaring at the big clouds for not stopping.

"You also forgot to bring an umbrella, Bakugou?" I asked with a clear calm and resigned tone, without forgetting that he tends to misunderstand, in the worst way, any word that escaped my mouth.

The boy sighed deeply, clicking his tongue after speaking. "This fucking sucks."

The sound of the raindrops falling to the ground were the only things that accompanied the silence between Katsuki and me. I didn't know how to start a conversation anyway, so I appreciated if the rain could just give us a break and let us go home to save our poor asses from that inconvenient circumstance; we were the only stupid ones who didn't go home yet after all.

And it looked like it worked.

Little by little the sound of the water falling from the sky became non-existent, though the clouds didn't fade away yet. However, it was definitely our chance.

"Finally!" I exclaimed cheerfully before turning to the boy beside me. "Do you think we'll have enough time to get to the station?"

Katsuki and I had always needed to take the same train, since we lived around the same zone. At first, he didn't take into account my presence too much, which seemed a bit rude in my opinion, though, in the end, the ash blond boy assumed he was going to see me there every day and stopped acting as if he didn't know me. He even started checking if I managed to get into the train or calling me if he found one or two free seats.

Katsuki took his phone from his bag and stared at the screen for a few seconds, frowning after noticing the time it was. "Only if we start running, but you're hella crazy if you think I'm going to do that."

A tiny smile crept onto my face, trying to hold my chuckles but unable to ignore the thought of the boy running like the character from a certain film that came up to my head at the moment he said so.

"It's alright, I don't want to run and slip either." I answered. "Besides, there is always another train after 45 minutes."

The two of us started walking and headed towards the train station, taking slow steps as we didn't plan on getting there too soon. There was still silence, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as the one before; I kept my head busy looking at the abounding vegetation that was covered by different sizes of water drops while not attending much to the few quick glances I received from Katsuki.

Still, the day wasn't done with its tricks.

Suddenly, the little pause the clouds took reached its end and the rain was resumed.

"Aah! No! You gotta be kidding!" I exclaimed in surprise before bringing my bag over my head to avoid the liquid getting me soaked, but with no success; the rain became as heavy as earlier in a second.

"Fuck! Don't stay there like an idiot, rat!" He growled. "Come here, dammit!"

I gasped at the moment Katsuki's hand grabbed mine, dragging me along with him towards a park close to where we were that fortunately had a roof we could use to shelter ourselves. As soon as we got there, we left our bags behind the bench and began to squeeze our wet clothes to remove the excess water; we truly looked as if we just took a damn shower.

"Wow, and to think the sky was so calm the whole day until now." I commented with some amusement, hoping his humor sense would allow him to laugh even in this unpleasant situation.

"Goddammit, I'm going to fucking explode those stupid clouds right now! Die, you dumb rain!"

'_Ah, guess not._'

I tilted my head up to look at the boy, wanting to have a good picture in my memory of Katsuki trying to _kill_ a meteorological phenomenon. "Are you sure you can do tha-?"

The air hitched in my throat at the moment my eyes landed on him, not expecting I was going to witness, today of all days, the unique image that was in front of me; his soaked white shirt was literally attached to his skin and I could see _everything_ that was under it: from his muscled pectorals to his well-defined abs.

'_Oh, my..._'

I became stiff instantly, wide eyes, and unable to move or drive my gaze aside still due to my surprise; I could feel how my face was heating up by moments, and I believed I had to look like a bright red tomato. The view was breathtaking, even if it may sound weird. I've always thought this guy was especially attractive in all ways and, although his hero costume was already tight enough to almost see through it, this picture was in another level.

Katsuki brought his damp hands to the bottom of his soaked shirt and rolled it up before realizing that he wasn't paying much attention to what I was saying, but was aware that I stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Huh? What were you talking abou-?" The boy also turned towards my direction to check on me, only to get his face _exploding_ in a deep shade of red as soon as he took a glimpse of my state.

If I thought that Katsuki's school uniform shirt was the only thing that became transparent, I was completely _wrong_. His shocked reaction, wide eyes, red blush, and mouth half agape were enough hints for me to know that my clothes were also revealing more things than they should.

'_This can't be happening..._'

I loosened the grip I had in my dirty blond locks and slowly turned my head down a bit to take a look at my torso, seriously hoping this was just a weird dream and I was about to wake up...

You can guess it wasn't.

Every little detail of my blue bra was showing, and you could even differentiate the lace parts. In short, my entire upper body was easily noticeable.

"Aah! N-No! Bakugou, don't look!" I said with infinite embarrassment, quickly covering my chest with my arms.

"Wh-What!? I-I wasn't looking!"

"You were!"

"I WASN'T, DAMMIT!"

Again, an awkward silence reigned over us. Katsuki and I were sitting in each corner of the bench, facing the playing zone, but trying our best not to make eye contact after what happened before, at least until we forget about it. The ash blond boy was rolling his sleeves up and, in my case, I was still dealing with my wet long hair.

'_This is seriously the worst._'I complained internally. '_I just wanna go home!_'

I still felt terribly embarrassed; not only because Katsuki had been staring at my body with so much absorption, but also because I felt guilty as hell for doing almost like the same. However, my curiosity had always been stronger than anything else and I had this imperious necessity to see what Katsuki was doing after the deep sigh he exhaled right before stopping squeezing his clothing.

I managed to move my head without him noticing much, finding the said boy staring at the grey sky with a scowl on his face.

"Oi, Kamagure." He called me out of nowhere.

For a moment, I thought he caught me.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your scythe."

"My scythe?"

"Can you use it?"

I had to take a few seconds before answering; his question left me totally dumbfounded. Why would he ask for my scythe? Why would he want me to use it? Is he planning on using my scythe as a fucking umbrella!?

'_No way!_'

"Bakugou, if you think I'm gonna go and walk there with a fucking scythe over my head and give heart attacks to innocent people, you've lost your head."

The boy simply arched an eyebrow at me, internally facepalming. "What? No, smartass, I was just wondering if you could reach the fucking clouds." He said, pointing at them with his index finger.

My head was: confusion.

I kept staring at him gobsmacked, having a hard time to process his words.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can, but one single try would need a lot of energy and I'm pretty sure I'd faint. I could quickly absorb the energy that remains in the scythe, but that wouldn't be enough, so I'd faint anyway." I explained, not really understanding anything of what was inside his head.

Katsuki clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Fuck..." He muttered.

"I hope your plan wasn't making me shoot my whole vital energy at the damn sky only because you want me to clear it and make the rain stop, because if so, you've really lost your mind."

"..."

_Silence_.

"What the hell, man."

"What!? Do you have a better plan, dipshit!?" He yelled furiously, a little pink blush adorning his cheeks.

"Yes, I have it. Waiting until the rain stops, as a normal person would do."

I couldn't help but let out the giggles I was holding to avoid getting my face exploded, though the entire juncture reached such a level of weirdness that I didn't care anymore. Nonetheless, it was true that I also was desperate to go home; the wet clothes were taking their toll on me and I was getting very cold. I brought my hands to my arms, hugging myself and trying to make some friction, but it didn't help at all.

'_Hayano Kamagure, was it so hard to check the weather of today?_' I said to myself.

A quick thought that passed my head was to call my godmother, or Sebastian directly, but they were already doing a lot for me every day and I didn't want to be a bother... more of a bother than I was already.

Could someone be as unlucky as me?

Suddenly, I felt something warm poking my arm, catching my attention.

"Take it."

'_... Huh?_'

**(A/n): check the poll on my profile and click on "bakugure drawing 1" before continuing!**

My grayish blue eyes wandered to my left side, only to find Katsuki's hand holding his U.A. jacket in front of me.

Katsuki was offering me his blazer.

His appetizing dry and warm blazer.

"O-Oh."

The blush in the boy's face didn't leave yet, though it was hard to guess, since he was facing the opposite direction. Still, I bet his face couldn't be as red as mine after realizing that the one and only Katsuki Bakugou showed concern for someone it wasn't himself, reaching a point where he was actually offering his own jacket to the person beside him.

"What? Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"Then just take it already."

I did as he said and reached for it, covering myself with it carefully. "Thanks a lot, Bakugou, I actually forgot to bring mine today..."

"I noticed."

The only fact of me having Katsuki's blazer over my shoulders was enough for my heart rate to increase; I didn't know if it was me or the warmth of the jacket already making its effect, but I felt hot all of a sudden. The smell of his cologne impregnated on it wasn't helping at all either.

"Wait, but aren't you cold?" I asked him, feeling a bit guilty that he had to lend me his only warmth source.

"Nah, I'm good."

The rain seemed to be less heavy as time passed, yet it wasn't enough to leave the roof. I suddenly remembered about the train we had to take and quickly grabbed my phone from my bag, only to see barely fifteen minutes had passed since we came there.

'_Damn, I don't know if I should feel desperate or relieved, heh..._' I thought with some amusement.

I didn't know why, but I was surprisingly enjoying this; I really liked being with Katsuki due to reasons I couldn't find a proper answer yet. He usually pushes other people away, so not being part of those was quite pleasant. I also liked a lot he didn't see me as some damsel in distress but as a strong ally with whom he can count in.

This boy is so difficult to approach that you don't know how happy it makes me feel he's actually comfortable with me around him, even if his rude manners are still present most of the times.

"You know, little mouse, I always thought that the one who never forgot things and had everything under control was you."

'_Huh?_'

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to Earth. However, his unexpected comment left me quite disoriented.

"The one who would forget to bring an umbrella it's me, not you." He continued, sending me a teasing smirk when he got to meet my eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh; hearing him saying so was so uncommon and funny at the same time that I was unable to ignore it.

"Well, I also forgot to bring my blazer, so I guess I did a combo today." I replied between laughs. "Can't I take a break for once?"

He laughed sarcastically. "Sure, but the day you decided to do that, it fucking pours down. Nice one, little mouse."

What the hell was happening today? I wasn't expecting this at all: Katsuki and me talking casually, even laughing, sitting on a bench while the Great Flood was taking place again? Shit, I thought we messed up the laws of nature!

Despite that, I was unable to avoid the thought of believing it would be a great opportunity to ask the boy something that I've been wanting to know even since before entering the U.A. Academy, when we were still in school. I actually never thought I would ever have the chance to do it, so I wanted to take advantage of his talkative mood of today.

"Hey, Katsuki."

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

I inhaled and exhaled before speaking again, making sure the words in my head made sense if I put them together.

"You know, I've always wondered... why do you call me 'little mouse'? Oh, and 'rat'? You always come up with nicknames for everyone, and... they actually fit them, haha!" I laughed nervously. "But I don't know why did you choose those for me, I guess."

The boy drove his eyes again to the gray sky once more and leaned back a bit. "Well, that's easy to respond." He admitted, turning to me with his typical serious expression. "I call you those... depending on your ability to drain my patience."

'_What._'

"Wait, no! That wasn't what I mean! And what do you mean by 'depending on my ability to drain your patience'!?" I complained, pouting at him. "That was rude, you know!"

Katsuki couldn't maintain his serious face anymore, letting out some sarcastic chuckles from his mouth. He sent me a big smug smile, showing he was only teasing.

"Well, I really call you a 'rat' because of that."

"H-Hey!"

"But I actually have more than one reason why I call you 'little mouse'." He continued, ignoring my complaint.

Despite everything, I was able to stare at him with curiosity, telling him with my attentive eyes that I wanted him to go on, nodding slightly.

"First of all, you're short."

I instantly arched an eyebrow, confused. "Short? Really? But I'm as tall as Kaminari and Aoyama, and that's not being short."

"Still shorter than me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, and even more when I saw his smirk was growing bigger. "What are the other reasons then?"

Katsuki brought his hand to his chin and caressed it, looking as if he were thinking hard. "Well, you also remind me of that blue rat that runs fast."

"Pfft! You mean, Sonic?" I snorted. "Sonic is a hedgehog, by the way."

"Ah, yeah, that guy."

"Why so?"

Now it was his time to arch an eyebrow at me, believing it was quite self-explanatory already. "You run fast and the shape of your scythe is so fucking weird that looks like his damn spikes." He explained. "You only need your goddamn costume to be blue instead of black."

The burst of laughter that escaped my throat was real and was saving me years of life; I never guessed he would find those similarities... I never thought of them myself! He had to spend a lot of time in the arcade for sure...

"Then, doesn't that mean I look more like Shadow?"

"Ah, fuck, the emo dude." He continued with his teasing. "You're right, you really look like an emo with so much black."

My eyes widened in disbelief, this was too funny for my lungs. "Pfft, what!? Are you hearing yourself!? You also wear a lot of black, you hypocrite!"

Both of us laughed together.

"Oi, oi, watch your mouth, woman." He warned playfully. "Or else I won't tell you the last reason."

My face started sparkling with even more curiosity; although his answers weren't the ones I was expecting, this day was going to be a good memory I would never want to forget. I wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't got another thing to do, but the satisfaction that was filling me to see him so comfortable to actually walk out his shield was the best thing that had happened to me in a very long time.

"What's the last reason?"

Katsuki went silent, his facial expression was turning into a serious one and he averted his gaze. I was getting concerned: was it so bad that he didn't know how to say it? I was so attentive that I could only stay quiet, waiting until he answered me.

The red-eyed boy sighed deeply and rested his head on his hand, closing his eyes and facing the opposite direction. He truly looked as if he had struggles to say what was in his mind; his quietness was killing me.

"I find them cute."

'_Huh?_'

The rain was almost stopping; we could indeed leave the roof if we didn't mind getting a bit wet. The train station wasn't too far and we should start minding the time it was to be sure we reached the place before losing our only way to get home, but to me, it didn't matter anyway...

Time had already stopped.

My head went blank at the moment I heard Katsuki's words leaving his mouth. I needed time to process that information before jumping into conclusions.

Although, the truth is that I was busy trying not to believe my ears when it was pretty clear to understand.

'_He thinks... He thinks I'm cute?_'

My face started burning at the moment I realized what he meant, without knowing what to do after that. I wanted to say something; everything was so silent after his confession that I didn't want to make him suffer more than he did already when he was questioning himself if he should admit his thoughts or not.

I was very aware of his insecurities; he needed a lot of courage and be brave enough to be able to open himself up the way he did, so the feeling of joy that was growing inside me for being, possibly, the first person in the world he would actually call something so innocent was indescribable.

The only thing I was sure of was that I needed to shorten the distance between our bodies and be close to him right now.

Still blushing, I hesitantly stood up from my seat and went to sit beside him, driving my arms around his torso and hiding my face in his chest before he could even react and push me away.

"Wh-What are you doing!? Stop hugging me, dammit!" He groaned, getting all flustered and trying his best to set himself free from my strong grip.

"Do you think I'm cute?" I muttered.

The boy's face couldn't be any redder. "What!? I never said that, you dumb rat!"

"You said you thought I was cute."

"That's not fucking true!"

"You did."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes, yes."

"FUCK, NOOO!"

Katsuki put his hand on my head and managed to move it to my face, detaching me a bit from his body, but I wasn't going to let him win.

"Aww, c'mon, Katsuki, stop it already."

"NO, YOU STOP IT ALREADY!"

He was so terribly flustered and determined to push me away that he didn't feel my hand moving from around him, so the fact I grabbed his wrist and moved his big hand aside caught him totally off guard, looking petrified.

We stared at each other's blushing faces for a few moments, until he decided to give up and relaxed, clicking his tongue in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I think you're way cuter." I whispered next to his face, a genuine smile drawn on my lips.

The boy tensed up a bit after my words, trying to avoid me seeing his crimsoning face. "What the hell are you saying now...?" He growled with a low voice.

"Look at me."

I brought my other hand to his face and easily moved his head to make him lock his red eyes with my grayish blue ones, without realizing at first that our faces were so close that our noses almost brushed. I touched his cheek, taking some glances to both his eyes and his lips.

"Definitely, you're way cuter, Katsuki."

The boy took advantage of the loosening of my grip on his wrist and moved his hand under my jaw, bringing his thumb to the corner of my mouth and caressed it carefully. I had no time to understand what his intentions were when, suddenly, he closed the distance between us.

The rain finally stopped; the clouds were fading and the sun was shining again, but no one cared at this point anymore.

**(A/n): check the poll on my profile and click on "bakugure drawing 2" before continuing!**

Katsuki's lips were so soft and so warm that it was hard to let go. His kisses were sweet and passionate, something that was hard to believe due to his nature.

However, I was wrong when I thought that everything was going to remain that way: he wanted _more_, he liked it, and he wanted even _more_.

His hands moved around my frame and pushed me against him. Whatever was on his mind was telling him to pull me closer, to kiss me deeper.

It was harder to hold my moans; he was hungry and he wasn't afraid to show it, sucking my lips and catching them again. Bitting his lower lip resulted in a soft groan of pleasure that drove him insane.

I liked him.

I liked him a lot.

Every kiss seemed like the last one, holding me close to his chest as if I were some kind of precious jewel I could vanish from his arms at any moment. Every kiss felt like those we have always needed to give each other but we were too scared to confess we wanted this to happen. Every kiss made us feel that nothing else mattered...

In the need of air, we pulled back, panting heavily as we connected our foreheads. We were still savoring the intimate moment we just shared and that we didn't want to finish.

Katsuki gave me a few more pecks to my lips before speaking again, needing to do so before he succumbed to them once more.

"You're clearly the cutest one here, Hayano." He managed to say, his characteristic smirk adorning his features.

I giggled at his words, enjoying how my name sounded when he pronounced it. "Oh? You've just called me by my first name?"

The ash blond boy couldn't contain his sarcastic chuckles either. "Well, you've been using my first name for a while now, I think it's fair enough."

"Oh? Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

Both of us laughed together again; the pleasure of finally confessing our feelings to each other was too good to be real, we wanted it to last forever. Nevertheless, the time of our stay in that park we were so comfortable now was reaching its end.

"Hey..."

"Mm?"

"Do you think we'll have enough time to get to the station?"

Katsuki let out a soft laugh as he closed his eyes.

"Only if we start running, little mouse."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I wanted to make justice to these amazing bakugure drawings and even if this one-shot isn't canon in their story, I hope you enjoyed it!**

_**Katsuki is a very difficult character to write, so I'd love to read your thoughts!**_

Thanks a lot again uwu

**_~KanekiBarbie~_**


End file.
